The Unexpected Helper
by keshavmurali98
Summary: Itachi finds himself part of a devious plan by the Grim Reaper, who brings him back to life and then sends him to a parallel dimension. What is Itachi's new fate? Will he succeed in his new 'mission' to protect the 'Child of the prophecy' Naruto - Percy Jackson crossover.


**Author's note: **My first fanfiction.

**The Unexpected Helper**

**Prologue: A Crazy Death God and a new world**

Itachi smiled, as his soul returned back to the other world, a smile of bliss, capturing his soul entirely. He wished for nothing more in life – life had been cruel to him, but he had remained loyal to it and stayed firmly in his convictions.

He had saved his village by removing his clan from the picture, and now? He had just saved the entire shinobi world by ending the Reanimation technique.

Itachi was a hero – whether the people agreed or not never mattered an inch. Itachi was humble, but he was not one to be swayed by what people thought. One does not simply assume complete control over emotion, unless he is an Uchiha!

Unfortunately for our hero (in this piece of fiction, at least) the Gods (and the Fates – don't forget them) had something else to say. One god, especially – the Shinigami.

The Shinigami was the reaper – a very proud, quick to rage and many times a most insane god – but he was still not the type to play around with Life and Himself. Ancient laws warned beforehand of consequences – very nasty ones, to be precise.

In this instance, the Supreme God – capital 'G' - had told the Shinigami that Itachi was someone who deserved to live again – not many mortals had been given such an honour and the Shinigami, while not a 'follow all orders' type found the idea of seeing the absolutely stoic Uchiha living again to be amusing and so, our hero shall be born again.

Itachi found himself lost in a seemingly endless white room, which was taller than a mountain, thankfully not very wide, and even his prized Mangekyo Sharingan – the Kaleidoscope itself – could not see the final end of the room (in length) anywhere.

The room rearranged itself, yes – rearranged – to form a smaller room with a throne, made of the now bothersome white, and in contrast, a very dark God sat on the throne.

Suddenly, Itachi found himself thinking:

"'_One for the dark lord on his dark throne_

_In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.' _Sauron!," -

Itachi's crazy thoughts then continued, "_'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'_"

Itachi thought that he had gone mad!

The Shinigami noticed him and ordered, "Snap out of it, Itachi," and then he muttered, "Most of you mortals have this unfortunate tendency to think of **that ** boy's book when you see me on this throne."

In another part of heaven, a Professor sneezed, and then resumed doing what he loved the most – writing.

Itachi regained his composure, and politely said, "I am honoured to be meeting you personally, Lord Shinigami. May I know for what purpose I am here?"

"Purpose, boy? You are very lucky. I have been given instructions to make you live again," - The Shinigami stopped for drinking a glass of water that suddenly appeared. "However, I must warn you – you shall be born in a different dimension – one in which you will serve their gods as they see fit. Do you accept?"

Itachi thought long. He did **not **want to live again – his life was not the best, but he was content with it since he had protected it to the best of his ability – and that he had finally revealed the whole truth to his brother, the one thing (person, in this case) he loved the most. More than his clan, his parents and his village.

But denying this offer would be a great insult to the God, who had offered this out of the blue. And judging by the look on the Reaper's face, he decided – he would be damned if he didn't accept the Shinigami's offer.

"I accept, Lord Shinigami."

The Shinigami burst out laughing. After he recovered from his fit, he said, "If you hadn't, I would have banished you to the fan-girl punishment section. Forever."

And then he promptly burst out laughing again. It was the new section built especially for the Uchihas, and poor Izuna who was a 'test subject' had suffered terribly, more so than any punishment the Shinigami could have given.

Itachi stared wide-eyed at the crazy God. Truly, even immortals were as insane as men!

"Now, now, Itachi. Don't stare, it's impolite to do that," - The Shinigami chided before saying, "Enter the portal!"

A black portal appeared (sadly, not a transparent one as Dionysus would have liked – he did love video games so much) and Itachi entered it, finding himself in a beautiful **floating **mountain-side city with dozens and dozens of palaces all with white-porticos, terraces and bronze braziers burned. Several roads led up to the peak of the mountain, where the largest palace shone brightly against the snow.

Itachi held his breath and admired the sight. The Shinigami's voice, he heard, which told him to climb upto the largest palace on the peak. He walked through a market-place with weird items on sale. Unfortunately, Itachi saw himself in a mirror and almost fainted from shock.

He looked like he was just 12-years old! He could have sworn he heard an evil chuckle in his mind, but he put aside thoughts of revenge until later and continued walking towards the palace.

"Walk, Itachi, keep walking," - the voice urged. Again, it was the Shinigami. "Oh, and don't even think of doing anything to me."

"As a warning, take this, kid!"

Suddenly, new memories assaulted his mind which struggled to assimilate them. Then Itachi understood why he had been sent here. This world was just as (in)sane as the Shinigami.

Itachi walked upto the gates, which opened automatically, sensing Itachi's presence

The Shinigami's voice could not resist the urge to tease Itachi and said, "Oh, and Itachi, you look really cute!"

An enraged Itachi entered through the gates, seeing a central courtyard with steps leading upto it and a large room beyond that.

Entering the courtyard, Itachi saw three huge men, who were all at least 3 metres tall. The first one was dressed in black silk robes with extremely white skin with shoulder length hair. He radiated power, and reminded Itachi of Orochimaru.

_Hades_

The second one wore a casual shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it, khaki shorts and had deep-tanned skin. He had green eyes, and dark black hair. He smelled of the sea, and his aura made Itachi want to keep on his guard.

_Poseidon_

The final one wore a dark blue suit, and had grey eyes, a grim face and a trimmed beard. This god's aura immediately told Itachi, that he was the boss here, and that his word was final.

_Zeus_

Itachi knelt before them, and addressed them, "My Lords, I have been sent by Lord Shinigami to this dimension. I am here, at your service."

Hades yawned and said, "So he has finally sent someone, eh? When you get back, tell him that he owes me one, especially since he sent a kid after making us wait here."

Hades struggled to maintain his poker face and not let his anger show – his helm of darkness had just been stolen, and the Shinigami wanted to rile him up even more by sending the boy he had promised _a century ago _now? And on Olympus? (Long story)

Hades sighed and said, "I am off, brothers. Talk to him yourselves." - and then vanished.

Poseidon kept quiet, and let his brother Zeus, who was in an exceptionally bad mood (his bolt had been stolen) address him.

The grumpy and cross Zeus said, "You are of no use to us here. I will send you to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron wanted someone, after all."

Itachi got up to say, "Thank you, my lord." - as Poseidon snapped his fingers to send Itachi to the camp.

Chiron had been informed that there would be a new arrival to the camp just about 8 PM in the night two days after the winter solstice, but he had honestly not expected the Olympians to send him another child. Perhaps (The Shinigami wanted to snicker, "fat chance.") it was the 'Child of the prophecy.'

Itachi looked into the eyes of the centaur, who seemed thousands of years old – and introduced himself as such, "I am Itachi Uchiha, of the planet Earth, on the second dimension. I was deemed worthy of living again and sent to this dimension by Lord Shinigami, the controller of life and death. I am at your service."

Itachi bowed, in the proper manner, and the introduction and his politeness would have impressed a Baggins!

Fortunately, Chiron remembered that he had forgotten his sixth revision of the Red Book of Westmarch (gifted by Hermes) and a more famous book (bought from a book store, of course) that had together captured the hearts of millions, and were hailed as masterpieces.

Perhaps, this boy would prefer to be 'there and back again.' (to the Middle-Earth, of course) Chiron grinned at his own pun before responding to Itachi.

"Indeed, young man, you shall be of great service to me," Chiron paused for a dramatic effect – Itachi felt the pressure building for the 'punch' dialogue - "But you must first get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in a hundred years!"

Itachi deflated in disappointment and noticed the cold for the first time. Looking around, he saw a great house with buildings far away, and a forest surrounding it all.

So this was Camp Half-Blood, and the centaur was Chiron.

Itachi had a million thoughts running through his mind, but finding a warm place, and some sleep was first by now – a shinobi must rest to fight and think effectively, after all.

Itachi took his time to respond, "Please, lead the way."

Chiron led Itachi to one of the rooms in the big house, and Itachi slept like he was knocked out.

Chiron, for his part, stood outside the house, thinking of the state of the world. There was a lot to do, and not much time. He doubted that the Great prophecy would not be upon them soon, and he firmly believed that the Child of prophecy would soon arrive.

And if it was like the last time, the Giants would follow the Titans, one crisis after another (Seldon crises were easier to solve, Chiron wanted to grumble) but they did not have a Hari Seldon to predict and guide them through it.

Chiron thought, "The foundation had survived, and so will we." Chiron regretted those thoughts, and stood thinking, comparing the situation of the Gods with every fictional world that had ever existed!

As Chiron stood contemplating for the next half-hour, the dark spirit of Kronos, the king of the mighty Titans, was rejoicing in the deepest, darkest pit in the world: Tartarus. He was closer to rising again. The Master Bolt, and the Helm would soon be his, and there would be no stopping him.

The next morning, Itachi woke up, and stepped outside of the house. He saw the camp in all its beauty, its lush vegetation, the stream, and the hills.

Chiron was waiting for him outside, and said, "We must introduce you to the other campers now, some of them saw you last night, and the rumours are disturbing, some of them think I am a traitor and took in a spy"

Itachi flinched, and motioned for Chiron to continue.

"Let me do the introduction myself, just keep yourself quiet." - ordered Chiron.

Dionysus, who could not get himself drunk even when his father was not at Olympus (Zeus had removed the wine – he knew how opportunistic his son was) and in an extremely grumpy mood, chose the moment to appear.

"I will introduce the kid, Izashi Wuziha, wasn't that his name?," - Dionysus half-asked, half-ordered before continuing irritably, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dionysus took a huge loudspeaker (not louder than his shirt, though) and spoke, "Attention, campers. Please welcome your felllow camper, Izashi Wuziha," - the campers heard some silence, "Itachi Uchiha, whatever, to Camp Half-Blood. There. Don't expect me to be glad, kid. Oh, and the kid is staying in the Big House rather than one of your cabins,"

"Now, get on with your lousy games."

Most of the campers were confused. They did not understand why a fellow camper would be put up at the Big House.

The Ares cabin, for the most part, was very happy – they had new meat for bullying – or so they thought.

The entire cabin gathered, and Clarisse plotted and plotted and plotted endlessly, before the 'War Council' (the Athena cabin called it the 'Retard Council' - with good reason – Ares was well known for shooting first, and asking questions later – unless it was a serious matter) agreed on a consensus – they would bully the boy – in a location still undecided.

The god Ares, slapped his face with his palm and banged his head against his throne, as the other gods roared in laughter. Poseidon taunted Ares, "Your children inherited your incredible wisdom and intellect, nephew."

Zeus actually agreed with his brother on that.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had shown Itachi through the camp, and a curious Annabeth asked him, "Why aren't you in a cabin?"

Itachi replied, so quietly that only she could hear him, "I am not a demigod." She was shocked, but knew that some mortals could see through the mist and this boy was probably one of them. If he was chosen, she decided, then he must be something special.

Just then, Clarisse, and her nasty trio of friends came up, much to the vexation of Annabeth. Clarisse shouted, "He's here, girls." and tried to grab Itachi by his hair – just like she would Percy in the future.

Itachi responded by jumping and roundhouse kicking her in the face, and followed up with a couple of fast punches and kicks, the kicks aimed for her leg, and the punches were aimed for the lower jaw.

Clarisse was K.O. ("Knock-out!" - Hermes shouted) before she could see what was happening.

The other Ares campers lifted Clarisse, glared with loathing, and promises of pain at Itachi, who shrugged it off, and walked away.

For Itachi, the next few months were a blur. Chiron had made him the 'business manager' for the straw-berries the camp grew as a cover.

Chiron had said, "It's an easy business, mostly. You just have to negotiate prices and sign a few documents, and voila, the strawberries are sold, and the camp gets its mortal side of the funds."

Of course, Chiron had been holding back on the job description, because Itachi also inadvertently became the treasurer and had to manage finances, and do paperwork for hours, and then he would train for the rest of the day.

Itachi had discovered that he no longer had his disease, and that both of his Mangekyo were intact – he also found a few scrolls in his room in the big house, with the headings

"**HOW TO MAINTAIN YOUR MANGEKYO" **and **"LITTLE KNOWN EYE TECHNIQUES OF THE UCHIHA" **

In a few months, Itachi learnt passable Greek and Latin, and Chiron decided to give Itachi a better assignment than running around doing odd jobs.

A month or so before the Summer Solstice, Itachi was contacted by Chiron, said, "As you know, I have made a house call on this boy at Yancy Academy. He has a great potential, and I think he is 'Big Three' material. You will rendezvous with Grover and then escort him to the camp. His mother knows already," Chiron paused for breath and then said, "I'm counting on you to keep him safe."

Itachi could not believe his luck! Finally, he was getting the better end of the stick.

"And what is this boy's name?" - Itachi enquired.

Chiron leaned on his wheel-chair before answering, "Perseus Jackson."

**Author's note: **Rewritten, lots of stuff removed and lots of references added. It's effectively a new story, but the basic idea is the same. Cannot promise fast updates, but reviewing removes writer's block!


End file.
